


you don't have to say it out loud

by xRinsexRepeatx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRinsexRepeatx/pseuds/xRinsexRepeatx
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou stared at the bronze eagle knocker, at the carvings blackened with age, and the ring that held no markings of fingers.“What has a head and a tail but no body?” the knocker asked, sounding tired.Bokuto drew in a breath.“KUROOOOOO!”It's Christmas, and you know what that means --Remedials.





	you don't have to say it out loud

**Author's Note:**

> written a while ago, but hey, it fits the theme for day 1 of bokuroo week, so, why not share

Bokuto Koutarou stared at the bronze eagle knocker, at the carvings blackened with age, and the ring that held no markings of fingers.

“What has a head and a tail but no body?” the knocker asked, sounding tired.

Bokuto drew in a breath.

“KUROOOOOO!”

The silence coming from the knocker was one Bokuto knew to be long-suffering.

“KUROOOOOO!!”

“You may not enter,” the knocker said.

Bokuto didn’t try to grip the ring to _actually_ knock -- that was a mistake he would only make once. Instead, he waited, and he didn’t have to wait long before the old wooden door creaked open, revealing Kenma, his expression as blank as always.

“Kuroo’s --”

“ _Coming!_ ” Kuroo shouted from somewhere inside the common room. Bokuto stood on his toes and peered over Kenma’s shoulder, catching Kuroo jumping towards the door one-footed, as the other one was busy being crammed into his shoe. Two hops later his task was accomplished, and he instantly shifted into a well-practiced casual stride.

His tie only hanged over his collar, and his hair was in bedhead disarray, but as he never really did anything about that, it didn’t really count.

“Captain,” Kuroo said, nodding somberly as he leaned casually against the doorframe.

“ _Captain_ ,” Bokuto replied, equally as serious. “May I escort you to the Great Hall Christmas Feast?” He held out an arm, bowing slightly.

“You may,” Kuroo replied, taking his arm, a crooked grin finally cracking his somber act.

“To the feast!” Bokuto declared, immediately going into a sprint, dragging Kuroo with him.

* * *

“This is _amazing_! I’ve been missing out!”

“I told you.”

“Well, yeah but -- “ Bokuto took another bite of pheasant, swallowing quickly. “I thought you were playing it up to make me jealous or something.”

“Would _I_?” Kuroo placed a splayed and on his chest in mock incredulity, flicking the wand he held in the other to make another bread roll float to his plate. “I never lie. I can't believe you don't know this about me. My closest friend. Hey Kenma, pass the juice.”

* * *

After the feast, they waddled to the Charms classroom, after Kenma had said he’d asked for permission in their name, and that yes, it was a better idea than being outside, because of the old protection spells in the walls and furniture.

The classroom felt different empty. Their footsteps echoed off the parquet and high glass windows, and maybe the snow outside, which made the light soft and somehow padded, were partially to blame for how Bokuto was feeling, like the world was expecting something worth remembering to happen and had done its best to provide the perfect backdrop.

“Okay, so, it’s something like this,” Kuroo said, his wand held up delicately in the air, a small crease appearing between his brows. He did the swish, and the flick, and the balled up piece of parchment on the floor between them tilted, then flew.

“Yeah, duh, I know how to _do_ it,” Bokuto said, letting his robe fall off him and onto the floor. He pushed up his sleeves. “It just doesn’t --” He held his wand in the same position as Kuroo, although the thicker, shorter wand felt more content when he gripped it confidently, and he gave a firm swish and a decisive flick, accompanied by shouting _WINGARDIUM LEVIOH-SAH_ in his mind. Normally, if he _said_ it, the ball would have taken off like a firework and hit the ceiling. But now? Nothing. The measly little ball didn’t even tremble. Bokuto let his wand fall and let out a heavy sigh. “It just doesn’t _do it!_ ”

Kuroo’s mouth quirked, but his eyebrows furrowed again. He looked at Bokuto a little too hard for comfort, so Bokuto stood up a bit straighter, puffed out his chest a little bit.

“Here,” Kuroo said, taking the few steps separating them and then some, ending up behind Bokuto, one hand on his left shoulder, the other on his right elbow. “I wanna try something. Do it again.”

Bokuto swallowed, and raised his wand. He began the swishing motion --

“ _Wingardium Leviosa_ ,” Kuroo murmured into his ear, sending a jolt all the way down Bokuto’s spine --

\-- and the little ball of parchment burst into flame.

Bokuto stared at it dejectedly while trying to get his body to calm down, ignoring how Kuroo brayed behind him.

“Sorry, sorry --” Kuroo pressed out, gasping for air between giggles, “-- I didn’t -- you _killed it_.”

The fire went out in a final puff of smoke, and all that remained was a tiny pile of ash. Bokuto fell to his haunches, his hope as snuffed as the fire. If he didn’t get this, they’d hold him back a year, and he’d never heard of anyone making it to Auror after that and -- 

“Hey, Bo,” Kuroo said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I have another idea.”

“Yeah?” Bokuto was proud of how his voice didn’t wobble.

“Okay, so. It obviously didn’t work when _I_ said it. How about, you like, do it once aloud and then pretend you hear yourself say it again?” Kuroo threw another ball of parchment in front of them. “Because now you’re saying it in your head, right? Maybe you’d do better _hearing yourself say it_ in your head.”

Bokuto bit his lip. “Huh.”

“Yeah?”

“Okay!” He got up, shook his head, took his duelling stance, feet wide apart and one in front of the other, and raised his wand. “Wingardium Leviosa!” he said, and the ball hovered. He let it fall, then did the swish and flick again, in the exact same way, and replayed the sound of the spell in his mind.

The ball tilted, balanced on a tip, then carefully, it let go of the ground.

“HEY HEY HEY!! KUROO!” Bokuto twirled around to Kuroo’s grinning face, and grabbed him fiercely. “I DID IT!”

“Finally, I wasn’t about to lose my best DADA bro,” Kuroo said softly into his neck, a smile in his voice. He squeezed Bokuto one more time, then moved back.

“As if I’d let you get anyone else as your partner!”

Kuroo smiled, ears red.

“I’d never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love <3


End file.
